Misión exitosa
by Natsu-chaan
Summary: Se despertó de repente, dando un brinco sobre lo que parecía una cama. Solo le bastó con mirar una vez a la pared de en frente para darse cuenta de que esa no era su cama, ni su habitación. -Sakura-chan tienes los labios inflamados y mas rosados de lo usual. es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews porfavos :)


**Misión exitosa.**

Summary: Se despertó de repente, dando un brinco sobre lo que parecía una cama. Solo le bastó con mirar una vez a la pared de en frente para darse cuenta de que esa no era su cama, ni su habitación.

-Sakura-chan tienes los labios inflamados y mas rosados de lo usual.

Era un día hermoso en la aldea de la hoja. El sol brillaba con intensidad, había una agradable brisa, era un día para estar al aire libre disfrutando en familia o con amigos. Pero ese no era el caso de tres jounin y una kunoichi, quienes estaban en una oficina en la cual no se colaba ni una brisa de aire fresco por las numerosas ventanas que había al fondo de la sala, con una pila de documentos e informes que debían rellenar. La hokage podría ser buena persona (cuando lo intenta) pero gracias a su compañero, que se había mandado una metida de pata gigante, tenían que tomar el castigo grupal, organizando y completando papeleo.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa miraba por la ventana dando, cada tanto, un suspiro. Se desconcentraba fácil gracias al calor que la agobiaba "estúpido naruto, siempre tiene que meternos en problemas, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto en mi dia libre?"

Sasuske y sai estaban trabajando en un informe sumamente largo, sentados en la esquina mas alejada de la ventana en la que ella estaba, naruto holgazaneaba junto a ella, jugando con un avión de papel. Sakura estaba tomando aire para gritarle al tonto de naruto, cuando la puerta de la pequeña sala se abrió de par en par, dejando entrever a tsunade-sama.

-chicos, ¿Cómo van con el papeleo?

-hmp- contesto sasuke, denotando en ese pequeño monosílabo lo irritado que estaba

-baa-chaaaaaaaan dejanos salir a jugar- Naruto hacia pucheros mientras jalaba de la túnica de tsunade-sama

-NARUTOO SUELTA!- y con un golpe quedo tendido en el piso con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su rubia cabeza.

Sakura prefirió quedarse en silencio, no quería ser la próxima en recibir la furia de la hokage.

-he venido a informarles que los he elegido para una misión, para mañana en…-

-yeeeeeey-ttebayoo~- el rubio se paro de golpe dando brincos por la habitación, tsunade decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

-como les decía mañana deben realizar una misión en la frontera de konoha, necesito que consigan cierta información, mañana en la mañana se les darán los detalles, irán ustedes cuatro,kakashi los esperara en la entrada norte de la villa a las siete en punto, espero que sean puntuales- finalizo dando la vuelta, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo se escucho un ultimo comentario que ilumino el día ( o lo que quedaba de ello) de Sakura y sus compañeros de equipo- pueden irse a casa, gracias.

Sakura se levantó temprano en la mañana para ducharse, se puso su banda que la identificaba como ciudadano de konoha y se puso en marcha hacia la entrada. Como era de esperarse Sasuke ya estaba sentado en una de las bancas, al costado del camino. Luego de unos minutos llego Sai y finalmente llego naruto radiante y desbordando enregía.

Se pusieron a hablar un rato, para matar el tiempo. Kakashi, como siempre, llego una hora mas tarde de lo acordado. Este les dio los detalles de la misión y partieron en rumbo a la frontera.

La misión no era nada del otro mundo, pero cabia la posibilidad de que le tendieran una emboscada., la cual no se hizo esperar.

Sai, que era el capitán de esta misión, decidio que debíamos separarnos y huir hacia la villa.

Sasuke tomó por el antebrazo a Sakura y jaló para que ella lo siguiera, la palirrosa algo sorprendida lo siguió dejando a Sai y a Naruto atrás.

Corrieron por mas de media hora sin objetivo alguno mas que el de alejarse del enemigo, pero los volvieron a emboscar. Los habían seguido tres de ellos.

Lucharon durante horas, sasuke y sakura estaban exhaustos de tanto uso de chakra, pero sus enemigos seguían atacándolos, solo quedaban dos. Sakura se distrajo esquivando un ataque del ninja que luchaba contra Sasuke y el segundo ninja (el que peleaba con ella), le clavó un kunai en el muslo derecho, dejándola inmóvil.

"ya no tengo mas chakra y mi pierna duele como el infierno, eso no era solo un kunai, tenia veneno, mierdaa. ¿Como estará sasuske? Eso no importa ahora, debo concentrarme para salir viva de esta, este tipo me la esta poniendo difícil y mi cuerpo se paraliza debido al veneno, si no lo saco rápido…" mientras Sakura tenia su debate interno, Sasuke le ganó (a duras penas) al ninja que se interponía en su objetivo.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para ayudar a su compañera quien estaba a punto de ser perforada con un kunai en su pecho.

Sakura oyó un zumbido y se desmayó.

Sasuke mató al ultimo ninja y tomó a sakura por la cintura, la levanto y huyó un par de metros mas lejos de su ubicación actual. Se desplomó junto a un gran árbol y dejó a su compañera junto a él. La observó detenidamente para darle primeros auxilios en sus heridas más profundas.

Sakura despertó unos segundos después de que Sasuke la dejara en el piso.

-sa-sasuke-sakura tomó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para avisarle a Sasuke del veneno que había ingresado en su cuerpo.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido de que estuviera conciente.

-el kunai..

-¿kunai? ¿Que pasa?-el pelinegro estaba confundido por esa frase que a su parecer carecía de sentido.

-el kunai estaba envenenado, si no sacas el veneno de mi cuerpo moriré en un par de minutos.-sakura se quedo sin aliento, rogó porque él haya entendido, pero Sasuke no era tonto, y rompió la calza negra que llevaba puesta la kunoichi. Acercó su boca a la herida, que se veía bastante mal y comenzó a succionar el veneno, de vez en cuando escupiendo a un lado la sangre que llenaba su boca.

Sakura quedó más tranquila y renunció a su conciencia, dejándose llevar por la pesadez de su cuerpo.

Se despertó de repente, dando un brinco sobre lo que parecía una cama. Solo le bastó con mirar una vez a la pared de en frente para darse cuenta de que esa no era su cama, ni su habitación.

A un lado, había una mesita con un portarretrato encima. Era la foto que se había sacado el equipo siete en su primera misión. "por como huele y por esta foto, debe ser la casa de Sasuke… pero ¿donde está él?". A oscuras, miró para todos lados, pero no lo encontró. Aguzó sus oídos y escucho como caía la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Se levantó y le agarró un mareo repentino, se desplomó sobre la cama.

-oh bien todavía es de noche, supongo que dejaré la busca para la mañana-susurró

Se escuchó un leve click, la kunocihi alzó la vista y se encontró al pelinegro entrando a la habitación con el torso descubierto. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba sakura, esta se incorporó una vez más.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto con la vista clavada en el piso, secando su largo y negro cabello con una toalla.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar los pensamientos que habían abordado su cabeza.

-si- contestó en voz baja. Al bajar la mirada, notó una herida que cruzaba casi la totalidad del torso desnudo de Sasuke- ¿Qué te pasó en el pecho? ¿estas bien?- dijo con un tono de preocupación bastante palpable.

-hmp, no es nada..- parecía una broma, porque cuando terminó de decir esa frase, comenzó a salir sangre de la herida.

-recuestate, te sanaré la herida.

-dije que estaba bien.

-pero esta sangrando cada vez mas ¿Cómo puede estar eso bien?- ella lo empujó con un poco de la fuerza que había recuperado durante su "siesta".

-hey! ¿Qué haces?- Sasuke había caído sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

-quieto o te amarro a la cama!

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de juego sexual? ¿o sádico?-dijo con un tono de burla en su grave voz

Sin mediar palabra y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas comenzó con los primeros auxilios. "gracias dios que las luces están apagadas" decía para sus adentros la pelirrosa.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo para la joven. Decidió sacar un tema de conversación para cortarlo.

-etto, ¿sasuke?

-¿hmp?

-¿Cómo es que estamos en tu casa y no en el hospital?

-…-desvió su mirada haciendo que sus ojos ónix chocaran con los enormes ojos jade de la chica.-porque ya te di tus primeros auxilios y fue lo primero que se me paso por la mente si te molesta vete.

-…solo era una pregunta- los jade cortaron la conexión. Sakura se concentró en la herida, sin saber que el chico seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

Aunque no lo admitiera, su compañera de equipo era linda, y con esa cara de seriedad que tenia ahora mismo la hacia ver mas atractiva que de costumbre. No se preocupo por esconder su interés en el cuerpo de sakura y comenzó a observarla de arriba abajo. La pelirrosa había terminado de curarlo y notó la mirada de sasuke.

-emm, ¿sasuke?

-¿hmp?-contestó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿pu-puedo tomar un baño?- " mierda, mierda, MIERDAA,¿ porque lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso? Suena raro, además el no querrá que use su baño.."

-está bien.- se levantó y tomó un par de toallas blancas de su placard-toma ¿sabes como usar la ducha? Dijo guiándola al baño.

Okey eso había sorprendido tanto a la kunoichi que la dejo con los ojos como platos.-c-claro que se.

-bien, cuando te saques la ropa déjala en la lavadora, te prestaré uno de mis pijamas.

-oh um, gracias.

Cerró la +puerta tras de sí. Abrió la ducha y no tardo en meterse en el cálido agua.

Después de un baño relajante, salió de la ducha y bsucó las toallas. Las encontró arriba de un canasto, pero ahí no había ningún pijama. A Sakura le entró el pánico. "mierda". El hecho de que el pijama no estuviera en ese canasto, significaba que debía salir del baño envuelta en una toalla de lo mas corta envolviendo su desnudo cuerpo en desarrollo.

Amarró bien la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se puso su ropa interior. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y salió de la manera más silenciosa posible. Su pelo envuelto en otra toalla goteaba sobre su espalda, causándole escalofríos.

*suspiro*

Sakura se giró hacia su derecha, donde estab la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. Ahí estaba él, parado en el umbral de su puerta, sosteniendo el pijama que supuso, le daría a ella.

-estaba por dejarlo en la lavadora, pero veo que ya saliste..

-si…-extendió sus delicadas manos hacia Sasuke, con la intención de que le diera el pijama, pero esta jaló de ella llevándola al interior de su cuarto. A Sakura le encantaba la escencia que caracterizaba a Sasuke, la cual impregnaba la habitación con su delicado aroma.

Le quitó la toalla que envolvía a la hermosa pelirrosa de un tirón.

Sakura estaba tan roja que parecía como si se hubiese quemado mucho con los rayos del sol de la tarde, que usualmente son los mas fuertes.

-¿qu-que estas haciendo?!- preguntó con la vergüenza a flor de piel.

-te visto- Sasuke pasó la camisa del pijama alrededor del torso de Sakura, esta pasó los brazos por las mangas.

-pu-puedo abotonarla sola, gracias-desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-lo sé

-entonces déjame.

-no quiero.

El chico le abotonó la camisa, se le hizo eterno a la ojijade, cada botón era siglos.

Finalmente terminó y ella se puso el pantalón que estaba tirado a un lado de ella sobre la cama.

-¿tienes hambre?- la kunoichi solo quería ir a dormir, asi podría ahogar su vergüenza con la almohada, pero su estómago la traicionó y rugió sonoramente. La chica se sonrojó más (si es que eso era posible) y miró al pelinegro, que mostraba una sonrisa ladina. Esa sonrisa era la que mas le gustaba a Sakura, la que hizo que se enamorara de semejante pedazo de hielo. Porque si había que describir a Sasuke esa era la palabra, cubo de hielo.

-vamos a la cocina, tengo ramen en la alacena.

-¿ramen?

-¿no te gusta?

-si si me gusta, pero..

-¿qué?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en la mesa con el ramen frente a ellos, como había poco Sasuke hizo un poco de arroz.

La pelirrosa se corrió la manga de su mano derecha, ya que esta era muy larga y no la dejaba agarrar lo palillos de manera apropiada. A los ojos del Uchiha este gesto la hacía ver adorable.

Comieron en silencio, Sakura había terminado el ramen y se puso a comer el arroz que estaba a un lado.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia su boca, ella lo notó.

-¿qu..-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, sasuke acortó la distancia hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros de la cara de la kunoichi. Ella se sonrojó.

Con su mano, el chico removió un grano de arroz que había quedado en la mejilla de la avergonzada chica.

La miró directo a los ojos y terminó con la distancia que los separaba, pegando sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso rápido, porque el Uchiha se separó mirando hacia la mesa.

-estorba- y con eso agarró a Sakura del brazo y se la llevo hacia su habitación, la recostó sobre su cama y reanudó lo que había dejado. Unió sus labios una vez más.

Los labios de Sakura ardían con la calidez de los de Sasuke. Sus labios, inconcientemente se abrieron para dejar salir un suspiro, dejando lugar a Sasuke para que profundizara el beso. Introdujo su lengua hábilmente mas allá de los labios rosados y carnosos de la chica, entrando en su boca. Comenzó a jugar con la lengua de la chica, saboreando cada cntímetro de la boca de esta.

Se separaron al rato por falta de aire. Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente y chocó con los ojos ónix de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… -dijo tímidamente la pelirrosa

-¿hmp?

-nada-dijo agitada por la necesidad de oxígeno que demandaba su cuerpo, sin contar el cansancio de la misión.

Cayó dormida al instante, junto a Sasuke, quien la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia su bien formado cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con la energía ya recuperada. Desayunaron y se encaminaron a la torre del hokage a informar sobre la misión y a comprobar si sus compañeros habían llegado.

El camino hacia la torre fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Llegaron a la torre y vieron a Sai y a Naruto (haciendo escandalo como siempre), caminando hacia su dirección.

-SAKURA-CHAAN~ ¿PORQUE ME DEJASTE AHÍ TIRADO CON SAI? ERES MALAA SAKURA-CHAN- dijo Naruto haciendo uno de sus usuales pucheros.

-ah Narutoo!- me acerqué a él y con una gentil sonrisa le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-chicos no se preocupen que acabamos de reportar la misión a hokage-sama-dijo Sai que estaba a un lado de Naruto.

-oh~ ¿en serio? Gracias Sai, Naruto- dijo la chica mostrando otra hermosa sonrisa. Naruto la miró fijo a los labios con cara de extrañado.-¿Qu que pasa naruto? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?-pregunto la kunoichi incómoda por la mirada de su compañero.

-Sakura-chan tienes los labios inflamados y más rosados de lo usual.

Se escuchó un grito de lamento que debió haber llegado hasta la aldea de la arena.

-HEY NARUTO NO DIGAS COSAS TAN RARAS- dijo Sakura adoptando su posutra original, ya que le había dado tremendo golpe a Naruto por la pregunta.

-pero sakura-chaan~

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura que estaba de espaldas a él, probablemente sonrojada, y la abrazó pasándole un brazo por el cuello y otro por la cintura.

Naruto, Sai y Sakura quedaron sorprendidos. El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente, como sólo él sabe hacer.

-dobe eso no te incumbe.

-¿A quién la dices dobe? TEME.-respondió Naruto, olvidándose de la situación.

-Con su permisoo~- Sai tomó por la parte de atrás del cuello del buso al jinchuriki y se lo llevó de la escena, dejando a la nueva parejita solos.


End file.
